It's not over yet!
by Shinigami-Kat
Summary: The episode series isn't over and I'm making sure of it! Read the first chapter for details.
1. Just starting

Hello EVERYONE! This is **Kat** speaking.

Ah…well. Seeing how I am obsessed with Ouran High School Host Club, I've decided to create a fan fic. But! This is not an ordinary one…I'm going to do as much research as possible and try to fit all of the character traits in with my story. I'm going to try and make my fan fictions like the episodes, because it ended last week and like…broke my heart. **OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB CAN'T END LIKE THAT**! Therefore, it isn't ending! Mwhahaha. It's going to continue until everyone is fully completed with high school. I plan on having an arch or two, but I've laid it out as episodes. The first chapter will be out soon, but I'm not rushing because it has to be absolutely perfect or I'll flip out. I'm going make it _**exactly**_ like the episodes, even with the beginning Japanese song, so if you want you could just scroll down and ignore that. Don't worry; I plan on having excellent plots. Makes me feel like a creator helper or something?... Now with _reviews_, I do appreciate them, but please don't criticize my ideas. However, I do love suggestions and if I have grammar or spelling errors, please TELL ME! I hate having them, and I'll edit it right away. _ARIGATO!_ Be sure to read in the near future! (NOTE: If you haven't watched O.H.S.H.C. or read the manga then please do so. You'll get completely hooked on it, trust me. Just go to youtube . com and type in "ouran high school host club episode 1" and watch it from there. You'll love it!)

The ending of Ouran High School Host Club (episode 26)

"_We somehow came to be rivals. Maybe we can get along now." Yuzuru Suoh replied._

"_Yeah I wish we can get along. Just like our sons. Oh right. I wanted to make one thing clear the special student, Fujioka Haruhi. I'm thinking about marrying her to Kyoya in the near future. Please don't forget about that." Yoshio Ohtori anounced._

"_As I thought, we won't be able to get along. Everything but that, I will not hand over to you." Yuzuru Suoh answered._


	2. Tokyo Disney!

_KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE  
MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE_

_Kizukeba itsudemo  
Soba ni irukeredo  
Honto wa kirai? Suki?  
Mousou nano?_

_Jibun no kimochi ga KURIA (CLEAR) ni mietara  
REDEII (LADY) demo HOSUTO (HOST) demo  
Kamawanaiyo_

_Suki ni natteku  
Riyuu wa minna  
Chigauyone kedo  
MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE_

_Aitai ima yasashii kimi ni sakura KISSU (KISS)  
Tokimeitara ranman koi shiyo  
Mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin  
Uruwashi haru no koi wa  
Hanasaku otome no bigaku_

_Tatoeba atashi no mada shiranai kimi  
Mitsukete mitai kedo kowakumoaru_

_DENIMU (DENIM) ni FURIRU (FRILL) ni  
KAJUARU (CASUAL) ni CHAINA (CHINA)  
Autabi shichi henge kakugo asobe_

_Tsugi tsugi hiraku ai no tobira wa  
SURIRU mansai danzen koshio_

_Isogashikute surechigau hi mo  
Sakura KISSU (KISS)  
Setsunaihodo ranman koi desu  
Yowai toko mo oketome aou fureau ai wa muteki  
Saka sou futari wa shuyaku_

_Mabushii sora ni makenai omoide tsukurou ima_

_Danzen koi shiyo_

_Aitai ima yasashii kimi ni sakura KISSU (KISS)  
Tokimeitara ranman koi shiyo  
Mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin  
Uruwashi haru no koi wa  
Hanasaku otome no bigaku YEAH  
Hanasaku otome no bigaku_

_KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE  
MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE_

* * *

Today the host club is on vacation in…Tokyo Disney Resort!

_The host club has been on vacation since school's been led out. We were arguing on what place we should travel to first…_

-Flashback-

Haruhi's living room was slightly cold, but the place was comfortable. Or that's what it did felt like until the whole Host Club barged in and immediately shouted ideas for next week's mini-vacation.

"Haruhi! Shouldn't we go someplace farther away? I've already been everywhere in Japan…we should go to America, wouldn't that be exciting?" Tamaki shouted across the living room of her house. He exchanged glances with her before being interrupted by Hunny.

"Eh, I want to go to Disney World though! I get to go to the best cake place, and then the rides, and then the ice cream and then the restaurants with cake…" Hunny announced and started dazing away daydreaming about all of the other desserts he could possibly have. Mori nods at this comment.

Kyoya replied, "Our financial situation isn't really a problem, so we can do as we please." He slowly looks at Haruhi and adds "Where do you wish to go?"

"Disney World sounds fine…" She answered trailing off and glaring towards Hunny's direction "…besides you're not going to be able to stay in the host club anymore. Didn't you two graduate?"

"Yes, but me and Mori-chan will come and visit often. We're officially teachers at the Karate center!" Hunny beamed giving the thumbs up sign with a grin spread across his face.

"Heh-heh. Then we'll stay in Disney Japan for the week before school starts then. We'll prepare the hotel rooms!" Hikaru and Kaoru answered with huge grins while wrapping their arms around Haruhi. A sigh escaped her lips _this is going to be a long summer_.

-End of Flashback-

She walked into the most breath-taking hotel in Toyko Japan. Her eyes glimmered at the sight. "So…beautiful." The hotel was sparkling with different colored lights all around. The sign read in Japanese 'Disney world resort…welcome.' People with different costumes of Mickey Mouse, Daffy Duck, Goofy, and others were walking around and taking pictures with all of the other young fans.

Hunny gasped at the restaurant that was nearest to them that had a large chocolate chip cake near the outside window. "Haru-chan, let's go eat after we put our things away!"

They all walked into the lobby to get room for the hotel stay. Kyoya was at the counter talking his way into getting the fanciest rooms. The lobby had expensive tables and white couches around them. It seemed to be an extremely pricey café for the people to wait, read, or chat in. Haruhi just stared out of the window closest to her noticing all of the happy customers that went in and out of stores with smiles on there faces.

Then she felt two bodies sitting on each side of her. "Oh Haruhi, we don't want you to get so cold at night. Maybe we should sleep with you and keep you warm." Hikaru and Kaoru answered. They both hovered next to her as if she were a prize.

Then appearing out of nowhere (_as usual)_ a scream filled the room "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! No, I will not allow my daughter to sleep with you two! Haruhi, if you're ever cold just call for me and I will bring you the softest blankets in this hotel." Tamaki replied in a dramatic tone. This triggered another daydream that occurred through his mind.

-Daydream-

They somehow magically appear in a nice suite bedroom. "Oh Tamaki, thank you so much for the blankets, but the thing I need most…is you. Please, stay with me and keep me warm." Haruhi announced in a soft voice. She was beckoning him to come closer to her.

He spoke, "I'll never leave you're side." While continuing to walk over to her and pull her close by the waist; holding her softly.

-End of Daydream-

Tamaki continued in his little daze, while the fantasy continued slowly in his thoughts.

"Who said anyone could decide to sleep with me? I'm rooming by myself." She answered a little bit annoyed, but still calm. Another sigh escaped her mouth and she started walking toward her own hotel room.

"No! Haruhi, I didn't…" Tamaki answered, and then fell to the ground. He wrapped his arms around his legs and started making little circles on the floor using his index finger. He was entering depressed mode. _I'm so bad, I made Haruhi think I'm an idiot again._

The twins sighed and thought _our lord is miserable yet again_. They shrugged and started walking back toward their rooms. The hallways were well lit and there were different art pictures scattered about on the walls.

"Are you sure there are no other rooms?" Kyoya asked in dark monotone voice. The thought of sleeping in the same room as Tamaki bothered him in every way possible. Sure they were close friends, but Tamaki never sleeps and even when he does…he snores.

"Sorry, we only have 4 rooms left, but please enjoy your stay. You can go throughout the whole resort quicker if you have a fast pass for the rides. So since we don't have another room for you, I'll throw those in for free." The smiling lady replied.

Tamaki's depression passed by quickly and his excitement brought him to start jumping up and down. "That means Kyoya is rooming with me! Great, I already brought games, books, magazines, even my favorite television shows for tonight!" His grin deepened.

"Damn" Kyoya muttered under his breath.

* * *

_The host club has come so far…and surprisingly I enjoyed every moment of it. Another two more years, I wonder if I'll be able to make it. Yes, I will. _A smile shaped against her lips. _I have to start studying soon though, this year's going to be harder then the last._ Haruhi's memories fluttered through her thoughts while she unpacked.

They all met back at the lobby after emptying out their things. "Where are we going to eat at?" Hunny asked out loud. He continued moving back and forth from his foot to his heel.

Haruhi looked around slowly absorbing the stores just about outside of the hotel. She started glancing at the names of the restaurants and stores, until one of them caught her eye, 'ALL YOU CAN EAT SUSHI' a smile twisted against her lips.

Hunny glanced toward the place Haruhi was staring at and finally he pulled her along. "Time to go eat sushi, Haru-chan wants to eat there" another grin appeared on his face. His hand grasped hers and he dragged her along until they reached the sushi bar.

Tamaki ordered plates and plates of food, "Eat up Haruhi, you can have anything you want!" She glared at him _he's trying to hard again._ They almost ordered everything in the store, and Tamaki's grin just grew wider each second. Haruhi announced, "Thank you that would be all." _Getting me more sushi, that's his way of making up for things._

Once they were done eating, the night was rushing by them quickly. "Oh, we didn't even get to go on any rides yet." Hunny cried.

They all sadly returned to their rooms, upset that they had to sleep so soon.

"Goodnight my lovely daughter!" Tamaki shouted through the long hallway to Haruhi as she entered her room.

She waved slightly, "Night Senpai."

* * *

Hikaru moved over the sleeping Kaoru, who was leaning against him. He lifted up from his bed and glanced around reaching for the door. He looked out the dark hallway and heard the sleeping snores echo. _Where's the bathroom around here?_ He rubbed his eyes and walked into the room that was closest to him. He walked in, reaching for the light, but fell over to find Haruhi on the floor sleeping. His eyes widened at the sight and she was still fast asleep on the floor with pillows and a thin layer of blankets.

He turned to walk out of the door slowly, but tripped on _a what?_ He couldn't see around him. He just fell over on top of her. Her eyes opened slowly and she felt something hard and warm on top of her.

She grunted, "H-hikaru? What are you doing?" she spoke calmly.

"Um…you see…sorry….there's an explanation…I….bathroom…on you" he stuttered, struggling to get off of her.

She understood a little bit, before getting up and moving toward the lights switch, turning it on. "Are you okay?" She stared at his blue pajamas and his messed up hair. Haruhi almost laughed at his extreme confusion.

"Yeah, do you want to talk for just a while?" Hikaru whispered a little embarrassed.

"Sure" she simply answered.

"Thank you, Haruhi. I just wanted to say that. Somehow, you always made me feel like Kaoru isn't just my only friend." He smiled lightly and pulled her close, embracing her by the waist. "I'm always going to be here for you…no matter what." he whispered in her ear and brushed his lips against her forehead for a kiss, before leaving the room.

He left her speechless and for a moment. Then she looked back towards the empty doorway. Her mouth slowly formed a smile. Haruhi laid back down in her bed, and then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_5000 MAIRU hashitte iki wo kirashite  
ADORENARIN 100 RITTORU 5 dai subete FURU kadou_

_Koko made kireba ii darou? Doko made ga OK?  
Machi wo irodoru kigi wa moyougae kuri kaeshiteru_

_Kawari hateta shirosa kawarenai yowasa  
Ima koko ni iru jibun wo shinjitai_

_Nigi te hidari te furikazashite yami wo kiri saite GO!  
Itsuwari wa nai ze kakugo kimeteru ze  
SUTAATO kitta sono shunkan kara sekai wa hirogaru sa_

_Mabataki wo kuri kaesu furuku iroaseta  
Gaito ni michibikare itsumo no kaerimichi wo yuku_

_Sabireta machi ni natsukashii kaze ga fuki  
Oikaze ni natte senaka osunda_

_Namida kareru made sono akirame mune ni shimatte STOP!  
GOORU wa nai ze ori kaeshi mo nai ze  
Kaze wo kitta kakenukeru kagiri nai shissou_

_Let's return those bitter days hirakete minai ka?  
Yume toji kometa PANDORA no hako wo_

_Sen te go te dochira to te KOMA susumerya banji OK!  
Yasundemo ii ze ore wa shitteru ze  
Koko made no PROSESU sore ga kimi no akashisa_

_Nigi te hidari te furikazashite yami wo furi saite GO!_

* * *

A/N: Yay! I finally finished, sorry it took so long. I had three essays these past two weeks…

Hunny-chan: You should be sorry! All of our lovely fans were patiently waiting.

Author: I'm so sorry (gomen gomen!)

Hunny-chan: And how come I'm being kicked off the host club! –Gets a little teary-

Author: Hunny-chan, you're the oldest. It was your last year, but I'll be sure to let you visit everyone a bunch of times! –Hands him a cookie-

A/n: Anyway…I'll be sure to update to the 28 episode soon. I hope you enjoyed it, I'd like to thank anglprncss313's website for the lyrics. Everything in italic is all set in the character's minds, with the exception of the songs. BTW: Please review! And would you like the song to be translated to English, or do you like the Japanese beginning and closing? ARIGATO FOR READING. ARIGATO!


End file.
